Long Live
by Lionus
Summary: He crashed and she shined, but together, they ruled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

There is a very real practice in their household that is unwavering and her favorite quirk about _them_.

It's that _Natsu_ cooks breakfast.

Given ten years and tips from various cook books he memorized in seven.

The lazy droop of his shoulders in the bruising dawn is as well-practiced as it is comforting to her. He keeps eggshells out of the eggs and burnt crust off the toast; he remembered how she liked her egg cooked and cinnamon on her toast twelve years ago.

His amusement in the past eleven years has been persistent since he learned that she liked breakfast better at seven p.m., rather than a.m.

It's her trump card that she knows favoring breakfast for dinner applies to him too.

In the ten years he's mastered their routine and her occasional fits for weird food combinations in the past three months, he always forgets _one_ thing.

By the time the bacon is crackling and sizzling in the red pan, he's by her side and grumbling 'good morning' against her mouth and trailing his nose along hers to get her awake in the mornings. Just like all the other times…

Their smoke detector sounds and breaks the easy, sluggish comfort of a Sunday morning. It awakens her enough to taunt him with her bright and full laughter.

* * *

prompt: _bacon_

originally posted: 12-17-13

**A/N: **Transferring my drabbles that were on my old writing blog to here. Also, fits for weird food combinations because baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It had always surprised her how Natsu had turned out.

In the fairy tales she read when she was young, dragons were fierce and stoic, unyielding and sometimes scary. They were strong creatures that took themselves and the life around them very seriously.

If anything, Gajeel was the closest to being a product of what she imagined their raising to be. That's if she looked past the guitar, fondness for cats, and making weaker things stronger.

Natsu, however, was the exact opposite.

_Draconis Jocose._

His grin and heart shone brighter than any dragon scale.

The dragon slayer hollered her name, pointing to their town just off the horizon. They were returning from a mission and more than ready to be home.

Natsu snatched up her hand and yanked her onto his back, tossing his head back and whooping into the clear sky to let everyone know within the limits that he was back. Happy trilled and swooped through the air, flying right at their shoulders.

It was all Lucy could do to keep her arms locked around his neck as she laughed so freely.

* * *

prompt: _jocose, given to or characterized by joking; jesting; humorous; playful._

originally posted: 12-9-13

**A/N: **Gajevy too, if you squint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Don't think so!" Lucy snatched the end of her quilt and yanked with all her might, sending pillows and sheets and the previously cocooned Natsu into the air. "Igneel is a flame dragon and you lived near a volcano. I highly doubt that you hibernated. Though you're lazy enough to pull it off, if you wouldn't starve to death."

Natsu rolled over, slumping forward and rubbing a hand over the sore spot on his noggin. "Geez Luce, you coulda just _asked_ me to get up."

The celestial mage dropped her head in disbelief, tossing her hand up to enunciate her words. "Last I checked, when you break into someone's home, you don't get the privilege."

Natsu gathered up her bedding and fell back into her bed, comically bundled up in bright pinks. "I was just kidding about the hibernation stuff, but do you really want me to leave? I mean, I could help. Noticed your heater was busted when I came in."

And there it was, that genuine look of care and concern Lucy was 99% sure he wasn't aware he even did, but had her resolve melting before she could prepare a decent defense.

"Why didn't you tell anyone it was busted, Luce? We coulda helped you out."

She giggled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "That obvious, huh?"

The fire dragon slayer rose an eyebrow at her in disbelief, Magnolia had recently been blanketed and her apartment was plummeting toward subzero. Even if she had been away on a mission with Juvia before the snow storm hit, she knew it was coming. The town had been preparing for it for weeks and was all anyone could talk about.

Lucy cleared her throat and dropped her gaze to the floor embarrassedly. "Right. Pretty stupid move, huh?"

"Luce?" She looked up to catch his mischievous grin slip back into place and right the blankets on the bed, holding out a corner in his other hand. "You wanna hibernate too?"

For her part, she only managed to blush a few shades above tomato as she crawled into her bed, smacking her friend in the chest as she settled down. "Don't say things _like that_!"

Natsu laughed and tugged her closer, exhaling deep over her chilled hands.

* * *

prompt: _hibernaculam- the location chosen by an animal for hibernation._

originally posted:12-6-13


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Everything about them had been spur-of-the-moment since they first met. Lucy didn't mind so much, he kept her on her toes and not a dull day went by for her anymore.

But when he kissed her, it wasn't.

It had been a long time coming, no matter what anyone said. She had always known, it was just a matter of not wanting to admit to the world that she had been waiting. She was torn between her imagining of it happening one morning after he's, once again and successfully, crept into her bed and blearily murmurs a groggy _'good morning'_ over her mouth and, a far more befitting scenario to his character, where he sweeps her up after a hard fought battle.

Lucy chewed her lip nervously, knowing with her luck it'd probably be in the middle of the guild and an accident.

It's all three and none at once.

His voice was murmured and it was after a battle (2 hours after, but it still counted to her), and an accident, at least that's what he thought because he apologized right after.

Thankfully, Lucy was a girl quick to recover and gently held his strong jaw in her hands, stepping closer to him so she could feel his arms closing in around her waist again.

In return, she whispered over his mouth too. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm not all that good with waiting."

Natsu was capable of planning ahead after all and no thought previously concerning the dragon slayer ever had her smiling so brightly.

* * *

prompt: _first kiss_

originally posted: 10–30-13


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Everything about them had been spur-of-the-moment since they first met. Lucy didn't mind so much, he kept her on her toes and not a dull day went by for her anymore.

But when he kissed her, it wasn't.

It had been a long time coming, no matter what anyone said. She had always known, it was just a matter of not wanting to admit to the world that she had been waiting. She was torn between her imagining of it happening one morning after he's, once again and successfully, crept into her bed and blearily murmurs a groggy _'good morning'_ over her mouth and, a far more befitting scenario to his character, where he sweeps her up after a hard fought battle.

Lucy chewed her lip nervously, knowing with her luck it'd probably be in the middle of the guild and an accident.

It's all three and none at once.

His voice was murmured and it was after a battle (2 hours after, but it still counted to her), and an accident, at least that's what he thought because he apologized right after.

Thankfully, Lucy was a girl quick to recover and gently held his strong jaw in her hands, stepping closer to him so she could feel his arms closing in around her waist again.

In return, she whispered over his mouth too. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm not all that good with waiting."

Natsu was capable of planning ahead after all and no thought previously concerning the dragon slayer ever had her smiling so brightly.

* * *

prompt: _first kiss_

originally posted: 10–30-13


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

There is still a line, dotted and wonky and twisting and curling, between them.

When it's crossed and ripped away, it isn't a neat tear.

She doesn't hear the telltale _schk _of paper splitting in half and she can't feel the satisfying relief of tension as the forces stop pulling in opposite directions.

Instead, her eardrums are assaulted by drunk revelry and his easy going laughter. All she feels, as the guild floor falls out from under her and everything _stops_, is his warm palms catching her elbows as he's accidentally shoved into her back when he ducks Gray's fist of ice.

For only a second, his laugh tingles the soft skin of her shoulder as he flounders not to bash their skulls together and lands in the crook of her neck instead.

_'Sorry, Luce'_ is branded into the unblemished skin and Lucy swears the spot lingers with the familiar scent of his fire days later.

But she can't be sure.

The lights and laughter and floor come back all too fast and the warmth leaves her arms and the cool night air breezing in through the open windows is stark against the spot she thought his mouth had met.

For her, the line lays in tiny little pieces, singed with his laughter and she can't be sure if it still exists for him.

* * *

prompt: _ghost kiss_

_Ghost: the ghost of a smile: trace, hint, shadow, whisper._

originally posted: 10-29-13


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

His strengthened roar had just finished echoing in the canyon as he delivered the last fiery punch and her whip cracked one final time to take down their last opponent.

Lucy's body heaved with the force of her sheer exhilaration and adrenaline rush.

Natsu whooped, thrusting his fist into the air. His call tangled with one her of own breathy laughs, sealing the end of the battle and endless stream of baddies.

Her eyes flew open as he beelined for her, his scarf slipping from his neck and drifting forgotten to the settling dust. Natsu scooped her up and held her close and shouted to the skies again.

"We did it, Luce! We're unstoppable!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging tightly to her partner in victory. Her laughter picked up and hitched with her loss of breath, her fingers tangling in his wild hair. Before she could check herself, Lucy ducked down and pressed her mouth to the crown of his head, his hair and familiar scent tickling her nose.

"I knew you could do it."

In the time it took her breath to rush past her teeth, he had pressed his own mouth up to her jawline.

Natsu loosened his hold, allowing her to slip back to the ground and following her movement to trail kisses up her hairline and over her brow.

His own, rough and excited, hands caught in her mussed up hair. Lucy placed her mouth by his ear and traced his cheekbones and the one side of his nose. Natsu ducked away from her touches and found a particularly ticklish spot on her neck that revived her giggles. She squirmed in his hold as he devilishly smirked against the spot before moving on to a spot just under her ear.

Natsu pulled back, eyes bright and grin stretched clear across his face, and breathed. His chest heaved just as heavy as hers, taking the moment to catch a semblance of a breath as he watched her. He closed his eyes in relief, sighing heavily and shaking his head.

"We pulled it off, Luce." The dragon slayer opened his eyes tiredly and laid his forehead against hers. "You're amazing."

Her response was barely a whisper, the _'you too'_ kept between them as Natsu closed the minuscule space between them. His happiness poured into her veins as hers tripped up his overzealous movements, causing them both to laugh into the kiss.

* * *

prompt: _all over kiss, positive yay we survived it's all over_

originally posted: 10-27-13


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

They are fated to meet in every lifetime, in any country, or even on the seas. Sometimes, they have decades together, others it is only weeks.

Her favorite is the time of princesses and dragons because there they meet while they're young and then, get spend the rest of their lives together. It's the smell of his magic in the white scarf he binds around her slender neck from the mountain's chill or as he regularly slips into her living space and stays by her side, for days and nights, consecutively.

"Natsu, which life has been your favorite?"

His features are still so strong and bright and _his, _even in his newest form. The thought swells in her throat and catches her happiness, tapering the emotion with the knowledge this would be a lifetime where they met for only hours. Lucy can see the same knowledge weighing heavily in his gray eyes, but it does nothing to dim the grin that has always stretched from ear to ear.

"All of 'em. It's always fun when we're together!"

"You don't have a favorite one? Where we have more time or you're not-"

"Nah, they're all great because I know you're always just waitin' around the corner for me, like I am for you."

She is supposed to be strong and professionally detached, with just the right amount of caring as to not seem cold, but not today. Today, her eyes well and flood and leak, creating a continuous stream of tears down her face. Dr. Heartfilia, the unstoppable force against all illness, is stripped down to leave Lucy, the girl with the stars in her eyes and the sun in her hair, bonelessly slumping over the handsome man confined to the hospital bed.

Natsu tugs her into his arms and tangles his hands in her hair, daringly placing kisses over her hairline. She is the doctor and he is the patient she cannot fix.

"I hope the next one we're young and healthy and friends first before we spend the next 70 years after that as a ridiculous married couple."

Natsu smooths the white coat over her back and smiles gently. "Is that doctor's orders?"

Lucy smiles into the staunch material of the hospital gown he wore and buries her nose into a neck that smells of medicine instead of a campfire.

* * *

prompt: _an au where the characters are reincarnated as new people and are in a doctor/patient relationship_

originally posted: 10-20-13

**A/N: **This was probably one of those things where someone was wanting a cute and flirty interaction and I wrote this heart-shattering crap. Boy, do I regret because ow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It's improper.

_Extremely_ improper.

And Scarlet's going to have his head on a silver platter if he finds the matted mess of pink hair spilling from his covers. The fire dragon slayer's supposed to be at _her_ cottage and definitely not breaking into his apartment while he's in the shower.

Which is worse.

_Waaay_ worse.

Because she's happily sprawled out over his bed, sans vest and in need of new bindings (he'll never understand why she refuses to wear an actual shirt) and he's just gaping in the bathroom doorway, wearing only a towel.

He halfway expects the redheaded warrior and their clothing intolerant friend, Gray, to come bursting through the bedroom door inquiring about decency and why they weren't given an invite to the sleepover as well.

The celestial mage is just about to irately call the girl's name, so she can leave and he could change, when a breeze passes through the open window over his bed. The night wind sends her into a violent shiver, one that puts a stop to all of his frustration and completely hooks him. He shifts through the small space, tiptoeing around the girl's abandoned sandals and vest, to gently push the windows closed and yank the quilts back up to her chin.

A relieved sigh of his name is his thanks as he retreats back into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

* * *

prompt: _an au where the characters are the opposite gender_

originally posted: 10-19-13

**A/N:** I really loved Natsu's female character design and outfit (how it stayed true to the character and looked really comfortable/battle convenient).


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"All I need you to do, Happy, is tell me _precisely_ what happens and the fish is yours." Mirajane tilted her head, soft hair flowing over her shoulder and a sweet smile curling over her gentle features. "Got it?"

"Aye, Mira!"

There was nobody else in the guild fit for the job. At least, not anyone that wouldn't raise the suspicions of his targets. Nothing would pass his keen eye or sharp hearing and that ten pounder Mirajane had stored in the freezer would be all his.

And Carla's, if she wanted some.

"Y'sure you don't want to try it, Happy?"

"No, you two go ahead. Besides, I left my swimming trunks back at home." Happy shrugged his shoulders, little paws facing up toward the sky with the action.

Lucy pointed her finger up. "I could call on Virgo to get you something to wear."

"No, it's all right. You shouldn't swim right after you eat, y'know."

Lucy quirked her eyebrows, her mouth twisting in doubt. "But that was two hours ago, Happy."

"Aw, don't worry 'bout him, Luce. We're wastin' daylight!" Natsu waved his hand in the air and bumped his hip against hers.

She stumbled and waddled further in the water, growling at him, "Oh no, we're not playing that game, today. You're going to let me-"

Natsu ignored her warning and swooped her up, trumping through the water. "H-hey, Natsu! Put me down!"

Happy sat down, his tail curling in satisfaction and a giggle passing through his paws. Natsu tossed Lucy into the deeper water, laughing and swimming out to her when she resurfaced. She spluttered and cursed the fire dragon slayer, but clung to his neck just the same.

Natsu flicked her forehead, the water chopping the syllables of the sentiment he fed her to soothe the impending anger. Lucy's cheeks flushed, dumbstruck for only a moment before shoving away from him. She paddled fiercely to keep her head above the water. Her arm came up in one great arc before dousing Natsu completely.

"You're in for it now, Luce!"

That fish was as good as his.

* * *

prompt: _happy ships nalu, is an agent of Mirajane's betting-network_

originally posted: 9-9-13

**A/N: **Important to note that I don't actually go along with the bet/coupling happy Mirajane fandom seems to hold onto with an iron grip? Mirajane's a classic older sister- she looks out for everyone, is a great listener, will set someone up with their favorite beverage and great food, and make sure they never have to live with regrets for missed opportunities like she has had to do. She offers an ear and advice and she would never abuse her power to put people in situations they would be uncomfortable in just to see said people get together. -rant over-


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_'The washed-up villain didn't stand a chance against us. His jaw fell to the ground as we dusted the dirt from our clothes, or for Gray, what was left of them. We stood fast against our adversary, his weak attack nothing compared to the dangers we've won against in the past-'_

"Hey Luce, what's that?" Natsu breezed into her bedroom and lifted the paper to his face, analyzing the elegant script. "Funny, I don't remember it happening like that!"

"Natsu! Give it back, I'm not fini-!"

"What's happening now?" Gray slunk up behind Natsu and grasped his chin in his hands. "Hey, you're right. That's not how that battle happened."

"Well, if you-"

"Which battle?" Erza popped a towel-clad head from the bathroom, steam coiling into the air. She strode into the room, already in her pajamas, and leaned over the two boys' shoulders. "Natsu and Gray are correct, Lucy, this sequence of events is flawed."

The girl grumbled, once again finding herself hostess to an improptu slumber party. "Well, if my recount is so flawed you guys can just write one yourselves!"

"Great idea, Luce! We can write about our adventures."

"That's not what-"

"I agree with Natsu, it could be most helpful to Mirajane and then, we could hand them directly over to Levy for the archives."

"Ugh, fine! Just clean up when you're done. I'm going to take a shower." Lucy tossed her hands into the air and moved from her desk to allow them access to her extra paper and quills.

After a hot bath and being in no absolute hurry to get out, she sighed in contentment as she stepped out of her bathroom toweling off her hair. Lucy was surprised to find her desk in neat order, the same with the living room. Save for the stacked papers on the coffee table.

Her friends' stories…

The third stack caught her eye. Messy scrawl and a crude drawing signed by Happy had her heart tickling the back of her throat.

'Our Adventures' By Natsu Dragneel.

The picture on the front left much to be desired in the way of aesthetics, but she couldn't help but love the stick figure drawings, one with a scarf blowing in the wind and the other with a blue skirt and blonde ponytail, holding hands.

* * *

prompt: _Lucy writing about Team Natsu's latest adventures while the others crash into her apartment_

originally posted: 9-9-13


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this, Natsu."

"No, I want to! Besides, it's only fair after seeing the stuff in your box." Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Lucy sighed and carefully took the shoebox from his hands, shaking her head at the entire ordeal. To be honest, she wasn't all that upset with him.

For once.

She had been in the bathroom washing her face, talking with him through the doorway as he rifled through her bookshelf. He asked about stories and joked about dorky Prince Charmings, when he had accidentally knocked a box off the shelf. A bird quill, letters, coins, buttons, tickets, and a tiny vile of her mother's perfume, among other small treasures, rolled across the floor and under the furniture.

After she explained what it was (her little box of secrets, something her mother taught her about), he had a look of horror painted across his face. Natsu left before she could say anything and now, here he stood with his own box of secrets.

"Igneel taught me about 'em too." Lucy sat on the floor, motioning for Natsu to join her, and gently set the lid aside.

Inside the box were train tickets ("From our first missions together."), rumbled playing cards with magical ability statistics ("Don't tell Gramps or Girldarts I have those."), tons of snapshots of the guild throughout the years, the white Fairy Tail emblem that had once been sewn onto their Grand Magic Games uniform, and at the very bottom, the rough draft of a letter she'd written to her mother about the day she met him and joined Fairy Tail.

Lucy looked up at him and scrunched her nose. "You're not supposed to go through someone's trash, Natsu!" She halfheartedly smacked his shoulder, rubbing her other hand over her eyes.

* * *

prompt: _secrets_

originally posted: 9-9-13


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Times like these, she absolutely _loathes_ winter.

Mirajane's soup, Lisanna's get well tricks fall short, and even Levy's favorite novel to read when she's sick doesn't lighten her spirits.

Lucy can't breathe, she coughs at the _thought_ of moving, and she's freezing to death. Plue and Gemini pad along her bed spread curling against her legs to warm her up and push the hair from her damp brow. Their effort is more than she could ask for, but it falls short too.

A click echoes in the silence of her apartment and footsteps pad to her bedroom doorway. The sandal's noisy footfalls were recognizable to her anywhere.

She's not entirely sure it's a good thing that they're there, though.

Lucy is in desperate need of sleep and calm, not exactly the two things one immediately correlates with the boy leaning on her doorframe and smiling down at her.

"Heard you were sick."

"That's a gross understatement." Her voice is several octaves lower and she barely recognizes it, her throat scorches with the effort to push the words out.

For once, Natsu's quiet and silently slips from her room a second later. He returns with a glass of water and she wants to cry at the sheer relief the idea gives her.

"You weirdo, don't talk. You'll make it worse." He helps her to sit up enough to sip at the cool drink before placing it on her bedside table. "Hey Gemini." The twin spirits stand at attention and salute the dragon slayer. "Think ya can transform for me?"

They nod simultaneously and revert to a disheveled Lucy from a few days ago before the worst of the illness hit.

"I'm freezing! And if I move to get more blankets, I can't stop coughing. It's the worst…."

The dragon slayer beams at the spirits, before turning to the real Lucy. "That's easy to fix!"

The doppelgänger pops away and Plue pats his owner on the foot before going back to the celestial spirit world, knowing she was in good hands for the time being.

"We'll getcha back to normal in no time, Luce!"

Her head lolls to the side and she sighs, it seems hopeless and he seems so eager, but she has absolutely no clue what he's got up his sleeves. Imagine her surprise when he's shucking his sandals off, laying his jacket over a chair, and gently cradling her head to wrap his scarf around her.

"Now scoot." Lucy's eyes fly open and he merely laughs at her bewildered expression paired with extreme bed head. "You're cold, aren't ya?"

_Of course._

With more help from him than she would thought be needed, he settles her by the window and climbs in next to her. His skin heats clear through to her bones and she sighs in relief. As her muscles gradually relax, she knows she'll be able to sleep.

"Night, Luce." A different warmth blooms on her forehead and stays there long after she's resting peacefully.

* * *

prompt: _forehead kiss_

originally posted: 8-30-13


End file.
